


every night, I live and die (meet somebody take 'em home)

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: anon requested: Mitchsen Royal Meetcute please!! Beca is a scandalous and rebellious princess, and Aubrey is the successful celebrity and philanthropist that makes Beca want to change her playboy ways.





	every night, I live and die (meet somebody take 'em home)

**Author's Note:**

> i got carried away with this it started as a minific and then ended up too long to just post on tumblr so rip

One more slip up. 

That’s what her father had told her. 

One more slip up, and there would be dire consequences. 

“There will be hundreds of dignitaries attending Sheila and I’s wedding. If you aren’t on your best behavior, it reflects on our family. Do you understand that, Rebecca?” 

“Beca.” 

“Rebecca, I don’t have time for - ”

“Sorry, I don’t know a Rebecca. I can take a message.”  

Needless to say her father gave up on that conversation. 

Beca hates this whole thing. This princess thing. The royal standards, the galas, the snooty ambassadors. She’s put up with it for so many years. Mainly for her mother’s sake, but when the Queen passed and her father “fell in love” with the to-be step-monster that looked at Beca like she was a failure... Well, Beca gave up on pretending like she was the docile little princess. 

It started with small rebellions that quickly escalated; demanding to be addressed as Beca, not wearing the family jewels, foregoing daily royal meetings to hang out at the local taverns, getting drunk by noon and sleeping with as many people as she could. All of this done while wearing something, anything that would make sure people would recognize her as the Princess. 

Gossip started spreading throughout the town. 

Whispers of “Was that Princess Rebecca?” “The royal family is really turning to shit, huh?” “The Princess was flirting with my step-sister, what must her father think?” “The Princess is having affairs all over the city, can’t the King control his own daughter?” spread through the town. 

Beca thrived on it. 

Every comment that made its way to her father’s ears frustrated him to no end and stoked her ego. He decided to make her life hell, so this was payback. Nobody could actually prove Beca was frolicking around town doing all of these things, so Beca was safe. 

Until one of the royal guards found her and dragged her drunk ass home to her father. He cracked down, making sure that she was present, a true part of the royal family. She wasn’t able to skip any more meetings, any more galas. 

It didn’t stop her though. Nighttime was her new escape. 

Beca disguises herself, sheds the royal jewels and clothes for unassuming ones. One of the few people in the castle she actually trusts - a royal guard member named Jesse - helps her leave the castle without being detected. Once she’s into the city, she’s free. 

Free of all the responsibilities, free of the supervision, free of the glares from her parents. It was perfect. She could drink, sing, meet somebody, take them to a hotel room, and start everything over the next night. No one suspected a thing. 

Until Beca got cocky.

Her father must have thought that Beca had been strangely compliant lately, especially with the wedding only a few weeks away. So he started posting more eyes around the city and in the taverns. 

Stupid Beca ended up being seduced by a beautiful girl - beautiful girls were always her weakness, she can’t imagine ever settling down when there was a whole world of beautiful girls for her to bed. 

Yet another thing for her father to hate her for.

Unfortunately, this beautiful girl happened to be one of the spies planted by her father to see if Beca was up to something. Long story short, Beca was on lockdown, unable to even think about leaving the castle, at least until the bustle of the marriage had past. 

After that debacle was when her father said she had one last chance. 

She tries her best to stay quiet and in line and somehow she manages to make it through the ceremony without throwing up or setting something on fire. 

The reception rolls around and that’s when she starts getting antsy. Everyone is congratulating the family, saying how “beautiful Princess Rebecca looks today”, chattering and gossiping in the way that reminds Beca how much she hates all of this. 

It’s risky, but Beca can’t take it anymore. Her jewelry feels heavy, her shoes constricting, and her dress feels like it’s choking her. The second she has a spare moment, she runs to her room, finds her civilian clothes, reapplies her makeup so it’s dark and threatening instead of the dainty gold she had applies for the wedding, sneaks out of her window and disappears into the city. 

The tavern is quiet, just a few day drinkers. Everyone is either at the wedding or wishing they were. Beca starts to rethink this whole thing. Maybe she should go back. What was here for her anyways? 

Someone sits down right next to her and she groans. 

“Seriously? This place is deserted and you have to sit directly next to me. Are you some creep that I’m gonna have to - ” Beca looks up from the counter and the threat falls short. 

“My apologies,” the person - one of those beautiful girls Beca is so damn weak for - says. “You seemed upset. I thought you could use some company. If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.” 

Beca shrugs. “Help yourself, sweetheart.” 

The girl is all dressed up, blonde hair falling beautifully around her face, delicate makeup that looks like it took an hour to do. She orders a glass of wine and Beca can’t help but stare as she takes a tip and watched Beca carefully, like she’s analyzing her. 

Beca shifts under her intense gaze. She glances around the bar again, just to make sure none of her father’s little spies followed her in. Once she’s sure she’s safe, Beca turns back to the girl. 

“So, what are you doing in town, beautiful? You’re not from around here. I would have remembered your pretty face,” Beca smirks. 

“Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve been known to be a hit with gorgeous ladies such as yourself. Tell me, is your name as pretty as you are?” 

“Really pulling out all the stops,” she chuckles. “Aubrey Posen. I’m in town for the wedding. The real question is, what are you doing here, Princess?” 

Beca almost spits out her drink. 

“How did you…”

“Well, your disguise doesn’t work as well in the daytime and I’m a large benefactor to the family. Plus, I saw you leave the ballroom in a hurry.” 

“Great,” Beca groans. “Are you gonna tell the King about this?” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“I’ve heard the rumors. Heard how your father wants to keep you locked up if you can’t ‘stay in line’. I know how it feels. Not to the extent of yourself, of course. But overbearing father?” Aubrey makes a face and takes a long sip of wine. 

“Well, thanks. Even if it’s just for a night, it’s nice to be free for a while,” Beca smiles weakly. 

They talk about the wedding, how much Beca hates her new step-mother, how Aubrey helps collect funds for education in the city. Beca feels weird. A good weird. But weird. 

She doesn’t feel like she wants to just take Aubrey to bed like she usually does. I mean, she wants that, but more too. Aubrey doesn’t fall for Beca’s smooth talking, but retaliates with her own. It’s new and exciting and terrifying. 

Beca forgets all about the wedding. She forgets the consequences she’s going to have to deal with. She forgets about every negative thing that’s been eating her alive from the inside out. 

The only thing Beca wants to focus on right now is Aubrey. 

Aubrey Posen with her poise and confidence, her unabashed honesty, her quick wit and her bright smile. 

Aubrey Aubrey Aubrey. 

 


End file.
